Dark Sapphire
by Elis lotus
Summary: [Universo AU] [Yaoi Killua X Gon] La vida puede cambiar con los sucesos mas extraños y Gon lo aprendera de la manera dura. ((Gon OOC))
1. Nightmare

**Disclaimer****: **Hunter X Hunter es propiedad de Togashi Yoshihiro. 

**Advertencia: **Yaoi!!! Killua X Gon (no esperaban otra cosa de mi verdad?)

_Notas:__ Idea de fic que tuve hace siglos…nunca me atreví a hacerlo hasta ahora. Espero que les guste._

_En cuanto a "Cicatrices": He tenido algunos bloqueos (enormes, por cierto) pero aun así tendré el capitulo listo para el Domingo. _

**_*~ Dark Sapphire ~*_**

_                                                                                                      Por: Elis Lotus****_

**+Capitulo 1: Nightmare**

-¡¡Maldita sea!- grito impotente el chico moreno. Empezaba a perder velocidad debido al desgaste de energía y ya ni siquiera sentía sus piernas. 

Las sombras danzaban lejanas frente a sus ojos.

Y para agregar otro punto malo a su lista. Su visión se iba empobreciendo mientras se adentraban cada vez mas en el bosque. 

-Genial…simplemente genial- murmuro con ironía. Ahora lo único en que podía confiar era en su fino oído, buen olfato y…por supuesto, que Mito-san siguiera gritando.

La persecución se alargaba y alargaba hasta el punto en que Gon estaba seguro que nunca acabaría. ¿Acaso esas sombras…personas…animales… monstruos o lo que sea que fueran no se cansaban? Y si era si ¿Qué haría?

Se preparo para saltar a un árbol cercano.

Tenia que hallar una solución rápida, le desagradaba enormemente la idea de pasar el resto de su vida jugando al gato y al ratón. Su conciencia le regaño mentalmente, no era tiempo de pensar en eso. ¡¡Su familia estaba…!!

¡¡¡PLAF!!!

¡Oh su trasero! ¡Su pobre…pobre Trasero! ¿Que si se hubiera roto?...Otro golpe mental…prácticamente se podía escuchar así mismo gritando _¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Llegaste tarde a la repartición de cerebros o que? Los traseros no se rompen…por lo menos no así =o_

U.U…Sin duda, el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en el. Imaginarse algo así…por favor.

Se levanto mientras se sobaba su parte baja. Gimiendo levemente. Su distracción, le había costado caro. No le costo mucho suponer lo que había pasado. Un mal paso y se había caído de la rama, cayendo en sus posaderas.

Y no solo eso…comprobó con horror y tristeza que le había perdido la pista a las sombras que habían secuestrado a su familia.

Los gritos ya no se escuchaban…

Su ser se estremeció mientras la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de el…que hago…que hago…que hago.

Inhalo una bocanada de aire intentando calmarse. 

¡Un momento! El olor aun estaba remanente en el aire .

Frunció el ceño. Lo mas extraño era que estaba mas fuerte que antes. Siguió el rastro de olor por unos interminables minutos en los que rogó que no las hubieran asesinado y hubieran tirado sus cuerpos por ahí.  O también podría ser una trampa.

Llego a un claro que Gon conocía muy bien, solía venir aquí con Gonta repetidamente, antes de que…Cerro su mente a aquellos recuerdos. ¡No era momento para eso!

Se escabullo entre los arbustos sigilosamente.  Su abuela y su tía se encontraban ahí, atadas de pies y manos. Parado al lado de ellas, se hallaba una de esas figuras negras con-

La sangre se le congelo en las venas. Sus ojos abriéndose dos veces mas de su tamaño natural.

Aquella enorme espada brillaba siniestramente bajo la pálida luz de la luna. Peligrosamente alzada, haciendo un ademán que Gon conocía muy bien. 

Ellas…serian decapitadas.

Sin pensar en nada mas, salio de su escondite y sin perder tiempo, con su mano empuñada golpeo a la 'figura' mas cercana. Saliendo esta disparada a metros de distancia.

Gon jamás noto como al caer. El cuerpo parecía desinflarse quedando solo el traje negro.

Apresurado corrió hacia las mujeres.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto preocupado, desamarrando a la mas joven.

-Aléjate…-dijo esta sin contestar a su pregunta.

-¿Qué?...

Mito-san empujo al joven. Sus labios temblando…

-He dicho que te…

-No Mito! Ellos podrían…-la anciana callo al darse cuenta que se le podía salir mas de lo que podía decir.

-¡¡¡¡ME IMPORTA UN C****O!!!!- vocifero la pelirroja, perdiendo los estribos. Callando a la venerable anciana que tenia cara de darle un paro en cualquier momento.

Gon observaba, completamente estupefacto. Nunca…nunca en su joven y corta vida había escuchado hablar Mito-san de esa manera.

La mujer parecía enloquecida pero en realidad estaba aterrada. No por su vida. Sino por la de su pequeño Gon. 

-¡¡¡VETEEEE!!! No entiendes….ellos no nos buscan a nosotras…-sus ojos mostraban todo su terror, sacudiendo cada hebra de Gon. A pesar de eso no se movió, mas serio que nunca dijo:

-No me iré sin ustedes…

-Eres un…

Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta cuando ni como, un puño choco contra su rostro violentamente, haciéndolo retroceder. Mito-san se encontraba parada en frente de el. Una venita palpitando en su frente y una aura oscura que haría temblar hasta a los mas valientes.

Dado que Gon se encontraba en ese rango, se sintió hacerse chiquito ante la mirada asesina de la mujer. Ahora si…me llego la hora.

-¡¡¡¡ESTUUUUUUPIDOOOOOO!!!

Cerró los ojos, esperando otro golpe, pero ninguno vino a su encuentro. Mas bien, el agudo grito de Mito-san resonó en sus oídos, desorientándolo unos momentos. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar…ya era muy tarde. Las figuras se encontraban ya encima de el.

Intento oponer resistencia, a pesar de saber que estaba perdido…

Las fuerzas lo abandonaban rápidamente…una de las sombras lo había tomado por el cuello, sus brazos como enormes tenazas mantenían un agarre firme que no podía romper.

Finalmente su cuerpo dejo de luchar. Los gritos se volvieron susurros. Y con la ultimas fuerzas que tenia, miro a su atacante.

Jadeo en sorpresa…el conocía ese rostro…

Lucho por mantenerse despierto, quería gritarle, golpearle…pero no pudo.

Sus ojos se cerraron por última vez en esa noche sin estrellas.

||||||||+||||||||

_Si se preguntan ¿Qué diablos fue eso?...pues…err…todo se aclarara en el próximo capitulo ^_^._

_Por cierto. Gon no se murió ok?_

_No se olviden de mandar sus reviews!!!!!_


	2. Bienvenido al Infierno

**Disclaimer: **Hunter X Hunter es propiedad de Togashi Yoshihiro. 

**Advertencia: **Yaoi!!! Killua X Gon. NO APTO PARA HOMOFOBICOS (¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que decir?)

_Notas:__ Si…lo se. Me demore demasiado (como siempre) ~_~. Lo que pasa es que mi computadora le entro un virus y han pasado varios días antes de que por fin pudiera arreglarla. Lo malo es que todo TODO se me ha borrado, así que tuve que comenzar de nuevo. Por lo menos este cap esta mucho mas largo (sinceramente es uno de los mas largos que he hecho en toda mi vida) __Gracias por todo y espero verlos en el próximo capitulo (si sigo viva, claro) _

** _*~ Dark Sapphire ~*_**

_ Por: Elis Lotus_

**+****Capitulo**** 2: ****Bienvenido**** al ****Infierno******

Se despertó gritando, su cuerpo siendo sacudido por violentos espasmos. Ojos castaños se abrieron abruptamente, algunas gotas de sudor aun cayendo por su piel.

Una pesadilla. _Otra vez._

Odiaba soñar, simplemente porque eso le evocaba malos recuerdos que no necesitaba que le fueran recordados a cada segundo que sus ojos se cerraban y pequeños trozos de estos aparecían. Los constantes sueños se habían hecho comunes desde los últimos días o mejor dicho desde que había llegado 'aquí'.  

El calabozo (no podia ponerle otro nombre) se extendía con anchas y gruesas paredes de piedra caliza, frías, lisas y duras al contacto, apuntando hacia lo alto como una torre de forma cilíndrica, sin ninguna ventana, solo una que otra hendidura que apenas y dejaba entrever un rayo de luz. Sus muñecas se encontraban aprisionadas en gruesas esposas de bronce, cortando e hiriendo cada centímetro de piel que pudieran tocar. Aquellos brazaletes se encontraban, a su vez, atados a largos cabos de cadenas que se extendían opuestos uno de otro, estirando sus brazos en una incomoda posición.

Mas que incomodo, su estado actual era peligroso.

Debajo de sus pies solo había un pozo que se extendía a varios metros de distancia y a pesar, de la escasa o casi inexistente luz que el calabozo poseía, aun podía distinguir con desagradable exactitud, las sombras que se movían, acechando, esperando ansiosos el momento. Un momento que, tenia la certeza, pasaría si no hallaba la forma de escapar de aquí y pronto.

~ Clank ~

Levanto la cabeza. Sorprendido. _Acaso podía ser…?_

La figura encorvada de un anciano apareció a unos centímetros de el. Sus cabellos al igual que sus ojos eran de un color platino, casi blanco.  Vestido en una larga túnica, negra. Que tenia escrito **"Una muerte cada día" **(Gon, no se atrevió a ahondar mas en el asunto) ocultando vagamente una camisa holgada desde la altura de los brazos y unos pantalones anchos, enredados en cintas. Aunque la vestimenta era muy anticuada para su gusto esta proporcionaba una gran libertad en cuestión de movimientos. 

Se encontraba parado en una especie de plataforma…que jamás recordó a ver visto antes. Tomando en cuenta que había estado algo de una semana encarcelado en el calabozo sin hacer nada más que mirar y aburrirse, no creía que hubiera podido perderse ese detalle. _¿Entonces como?_

Ojos plateados brillaron en la oscuridad.__

- ¿Sorprendido de verme, chibi? – pregunto una voz seria y fría. Sin emociones.

El moreno sintió como la ira comenzaba a burbujear en sus adentros _¡¡¿C-chibi?!! _Pensó con indignación ante el degradante calificativo. El no era un chibi!!

- No, señor – contesto bajando la cabeza al nivel que había estado unos minutos antes de la interrupción, tratando de enfocar su atención en las 'pintorescos' paisajes que tenia debajo, hasta tenían bestias salvajes para hacerlo ver mas natural. Sonrio internamente al notar como su ira bajaba al menos en algo porque de ningún modo, iba a darle el gusto al anciano de hacerlo enojar. Aunque tuviera suficientes razones para hacerlo. No solo lo habían secuestrado, amarrado, torturado y colgado como cualquier cosa. Sino que ahora el vejete ese lo estaba mirando de una manera muy extraña. Estudiándolo como a una pieza de mercadería, un comprador.

Humillación, eso era lo que sentía. Sin poder hacer nada y solo esperar que sus captores tuvieran piedad de el y lo eliminaran de una buena vez.

- Ven conmigo… - 

- ¿Qué? –

Los orbes plateados se oscurecieron hasta un gris tormenta y el escaso aire se enrareció. Dando una clara advertencia, no había repeticiones, ni tampoco segundas oportunidades.

- Ejem, ejem quiero decir…err… ¿Qué…cómo me bajo? – 

El anciano volteo a verlo, considerando por un breve momento sus palabras. _¿Acaso debería ayudarlo? _Pensó ensimismado. No, esa no era una opción, aunque talvez el si podía poner una prueba mas…había que considerarlo. Sabia muy bien que si su juicio estaba equivocado, todo terminaría para el chibi y por supuesto, para su pequeño e inofensivo jueguito. Cierto, debía confesar que se había divertido como nunca con todo el asunto, pero también tenia que tomar en cuenta que era uno de los…o mejor dicho el único 'candidato' que parecía ajustarse a sus requerimientos. _¿Arriesgarse a perderlo o…divertirse?  Hmm… ¿Por qué no? con tal, es solo una prueba mas._

Un sonoro carraspeo llamo su atención. _Los jóvenes de ahora si que son impacientes._

- Te ayudare –__

El muchacho dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, sin notar la sádica sonrisa que se formo en los labios de Zeno Zaoldyeck.

*

Si Gon antes había estado furioso, ahora no había palabras para describir lo que sentía. No después de lo que paso. El viejo lo había liberado, cortando limpiamente las cadenas con el simple movimiento de su mano, la acción hubiera sido perfecta sino fuera porque el maldito…(ejem) quiso decir honorable (desgraciado) anciano cometió un pequeño, pequeñísimo y casi insignificante dizque error.  El vejete ese lo empujo (si, lo empujo!!), según el, **'accidentalmente' **cuando Gon había  intentado llegar a la orilla de la plataforma. Resultado: Casi sirve de cena para las cariñosas bestias que acogieron con demasiada alegría su llegada. 

Y simplemente todo este maltrato había llegado mas allá de su línea de entendimiento y por supuesto, su paciencia. Ya era suficiente, no iba a soportar esta clase de abusos!!. ¡¡El también tenia sus dere-

- ¡Auch! Eso me dolioooo Y.Y – 

- L-lo siento – tartamudeo la sirvienta larguirucha y muy poco agraciada, por cierto, que en estos momentos lo curaba, limpiándole la ultima herida y vendándola con dedos temerosos y extremadamente cuidadosos como si el fuera una pieza de cristal. 

Frunció el ceño, esto se ponía cada vez más y **_más_** raro.  Primero lo trapozeaban como si fuera cualquier cosa y ahora lo trataban como si estuviera a punto de romperse. ¿O es que acaso todo esto era un truco para ganarse su confianza? ¿Qué tal si eran parte de alguna clase de secta caníbal? De esos que primero golpean bien la carne para que quede suave y después la metían al horno o a hervir o peor aun, primero lo desmembrarían y después se lo comerían a pedazos, dejando los restos en la nevera para que les dure toda la semana. 

- o ¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!!! ¡¡Soy demasiado joven (y lindo) para morir!! -    

El ruido de ropas, muebles chocándose y cayendo para después escuchar una puerta siendo azotada lo hizo regresar de la inconciencia. La sala estaba destrozada y con pinta de haber tenido un huracán de visita en estos últimos cinco minutos. La mujer había desaparecido.

Una gotita cayo por su sien y por un momento se pregunto si había sido buena idea rechazar a Mito-san, cuando esta generosamente le había ofrecido llevarlo a un psiquiatra para arreglar su pequeño problema de temperamento.

*

Los ojos almendrados observaron con evidente asombro y fascinación la majestuosa sala en la que se encontraba. Enormes lámparas de araña. Alfombras finas y caras. Estatuas imponentes. El lugar parecía exudar en el lujo y la sofisticación. Como cualquiera de las salas que había visto y que nunca consiguieron llamar ni un ápice de su atención. 

Pero esta era diferente, la iluminación, infraestructura y hasta la misma colocación y forma de los adornos había sido ajustada a un estilo puramente gótico. Tan perfecto que casi asustaba.

El ligero y casi imperceptible sonido de pasos hizo que se distrajera del hipnotizante ambiente. Una figura apareció desde la sombras de uno de los corredores. Los rayos de luna cayeron desde uno de lo ventanales, iluminando el rostro del desconocido.

Orbes marrones se dilataron atónitos. Registrando y reconociendo…

 _Ese hombre…_pensó absorto, mientras agudizaba la mirada. Lo recordaba muy bien, era el mismo que había visto hacia unas semanas en una de esas pomposas celebraciones de su padre, el mismo que lo hubiera mirado con un interés palpable en las inescrutables facciones, el mismo que su padre lo había obligado a conocer.

Silva Zaoldyeck.

El hombre paso delante de el, sin siquiera mirarlo. Sentándose en la silla principal de la mesa, reservada para la cabeza de la familia. Gon mordió su labio inferior con frustración, aun con la vista clavada en la silueta del hombre desde su posición en el lado opuesto de la mesa. Miles de preguntas corrían por su cabeza a una velocidad impresionante, mareándolo levemente.

Tomo un profundo trago de aire y se levanto, la silla chirriando sonoramente contra el piso. Silva Zaoldyeck giro su cabeza, como recién notando que había alguien mas que el en la mesa, siendo mas preciso ese alguien parecía mas una masa temblorosa que cualquier otra cosa. Apoyo su mejilla en su mano izquierda, inclinándose y dirigió su atención hacia el muchachito decidido en frente de si, esperando el bombardeo de preguntas que seguramente estaban por llegar.

Gon no alcanzo ni a abrir la boca. Cuando dos figuras más aparecieron desde unas escaleras en forma de caracol, uno de ellos era de estatura corta pero tan gordo que los rollos se salían de la camisa mal puesta.  Mientras que el otro, parecía su contraparte, era alto y delgado, cabello lacio de color ébano caía por sus hombros y sus ojos del mismo color eran tan grandes como las pupilas dilatadas de un gato.

Por un breve momento intercambiaron miradas. El gordo le obsequio una desdeñosa, llena de odio mientras que el otro solo una inexpresiva.

- Irumi, Miruki – saludo Silva con voz profunda.

- Buenas noches, padre – ambos bajaron las cabezas en señal de respeto.

El moreno levanto una ceja, intrigado. Unos gritos se dejaron oír desde afuera, como si hubiera una discusión. De pronto las enormes puertas se abrieron, dejando pasar a una mujer vestida con un pomposo vestido amarillo, sombrero de conjunto y un abanico. Aunque el detalle que mas atraía de ella era sin duda su rostro, el cual estaba envuelto en vendas y de la mitad de la cara para arriba llevaba lo mas parecido a un…emm…visor?

Detrás de ella, caminando indiferente, se encontraba Zeno Zaoldyeck. Sus ojos pasaron por toda la habitación, quedando en el 'huesped' por unos momentos. El nombrado solo lo ignoro hasta que sintió que la persistente observación llegaba a su fin.

- SIIIILVA!!!! – el agudo chillido casi quebró los sensibles tímpanos de los presentes. - ¡¡¿Cómo es eso de que nadie me informo acerca de algo taaaan importante!!! ¡¡¡Quiero verlo inmediatamente!!!

El hombre no respondió, con un elegante movimiento de su mano señalo hacia un punto en particular. La mujer giro su cabeza en la dirección señalada donde el muchacho aun se encontraba con los oidos tapados. El visor titilo por un instante y cambio de rojo a un dorado enceguecedor.   

- Ohhh!!! ¡¡¡Pero si ahí estas!!! – grito encantada.

Ante las miradas sorprendidas de los presentes, la mujer literalmente se había tirado encima del horrorizado moreno. Ni se hubo recuperado de la impresión, cuando la dama levanto sus brazos y empezó a tocar…. 

- Gaaaahhh!!! ¡Usted es una pervertida! – Vocifero espantado el joven de orbes marrones, saltando unos cuantos metros hacia atrás. Sus manos rodeando protectivamente su cuerpo.

La susodicha volteo a ver a su esposo, al parecer sin notar el abierto arrebato del moreno. 

- ¿Estas seguro que el es el único que paso todas las pruebas? – 

Un leve asentimiento. La mujer volteo a verlo con algo de disgusto para después soltar un gemido en resignación.

- Esta algo bajito y desnutrido para mi gusto pero no es nada que no se pueda arreglar  –Su tono de peor-es-nada dejaba mucho que decir – lo que no se si tenga arreglo sea esa inocencia que muestra en sus ojos, me enferma. –

_Entonces el sentimiento es mutuo, vieja bruja._

- Yo podría ayudarte en eso, madre. He inventado algunas 'cosas' que sin duda serian de mucha ayuda en este caso – una sonrisa nada inocente surgió en las facciones del obeso chico – claro, que necesitaría de su permiso -

Gon dejo de respirar _No lo iban a dejar con esa cosa ¿verdad? _Su mirada horrorizada se poso en la mujer que parecía estar considerando el ofrecimiento _¡¿Verdad?!_

- Ha! Permíteselo, madre y encontraras al pobre chico muerto en dos días. – La quinta figura en aparecer esa noche salio de la nada. Cabellos blancos, con un leve toque plateado. De tez pálida y ojos azul oscuro. Sus manos se ocultaban en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, en un gesto vago y superior. Parado en frente de los presentes se encontraba Killua Zaoldyeck.

Gon dejo salir el aire comprimido en su pecho, agradeciendo silenciosamente su buena suerte.

- ¡¡¡Killua, tu no te metas!!! – grito, enfadado Miruki.

- ¿Y porque no debería hacerlo? – El albino sonrió sardónicamente – Ya te lo he dicho, Miruki. El abusar de personas mas miserables que tu, no levantara en nada tu baja autoestima –

El joven Freecs frunció el ceño, _acaso esta insinuando que yo soy un miserable?_

- ¡¡¡TU ERES EL MISERABLE!!! – escupio Miruki.

_Bueno, talvez ahora si me siento miserable. Pero eso no significa que lo sea…_

- Oh, pobre bebe!! No quiere aceptar la cruda y amarga verdad – se mofo haciendo un ademán dramático.  

_- _Mal nacido!! –

- MARICA!!! –

- ¡¡Yo no soy un marica!! –

- ¡¡Si lo eres!! ¡¡Tienes muñequitas en tu cuarto!! __

_…¿cierto?_

El estrepitoso sonido de un vaso chocando contra la mesa. La discusión termino abruptamente y el silencio reino por unos instantes. Gon levanto la cabeza, recién dándose cuenta del tenso silencio. _Que diablos…_

Silva se levanto de su asiento, observando al albino con ojos frios y calculadores.

- Entonces lo harás tu, Killua – No era una pregunta, era una imposición.

- ¿Q-que? – tartamudeo el joven de ojos azules. Todo ese aire de rebeldía y fortaleza lo habían abandonado.

- Creo que lo sabes muy bien. Si estas tan empeñado en darle batalla a Miruki, quiere decir que estas muy seguro de tus habilidades. Demuéstramelas –

Killua bajo la cabeza, humillado y peor aun llevando una obligación en sus hombros que no estaba seguro si podría cumplir. 

- Lo que tú digas, _padre_ – los orbes antes de un vibrante azul se oscurecieron, como si en ese momento le hubieran arrancado el alma.

El moreno sintió como se le congelaba el corazón cuando Killua clavo aquellos ojos vacíos en su persona.

- Vamonos – 

_*Gulp*_

||||||||+||||||||

_[[Fecha: 29 de Abril del 2004]]_

**Respuestas:**

****

_Aoi Hikawa:_ O.O N-no te preocupes, no pondré a Killua con otra persona (¡¡jamás!! _) en cuanto a eso de los toqueteos…uhh no creo que suceda o si?...ay!! ¡¡Es que yo no se!! Recién estoy empezando por lo tanto no puedo asegurártelo. Pero si lo hay será extremadamente suave.

_Kmy Kusanagi:_ ^///^ gracias. No tiendo a dejar las cosas a medias, aunque me tome siglos siempre las termino. Que alentadora que soy no?

_Niky_chan:_ No fue Killua (parece?) , aunque creo que eso ya fue contestado en este capitulo. Lo reitero.

_Kilaki:_ ¿Tú crees que me quedara bien? *mirada esperanzada* bueno eso habrá que verlo en lo que continua la historia (me auto-desanimo) pero igual te lo agradezco. En verdad me haces muy feliz ^__^ 

_Subaru: _Si, lo único que realmente me gusto fue el titulo, de la historia no estaba muy convencida. Actualice tarde como siempre -_- parece que nunca me voy a quitar ese mal habito de encima ¡¡Suerte a ti también!!

_Chibi-poio:_ Holassss!!! ^-^…Y-Y no, no actualice pronto y talvez nunca lo haga (es cosa de mi flojera) La persona misteriosa creo que ya sabes quien era no? Sip, lo se. No me salio como dije que me saldría pero otra idea (una mucho mas racional) se me entro a la cabecita y no se me ha quitado hasta ahora. Gracias por tu review y espero verte en el MSN pronto!! Hasta luego.


End file.
